Monster Class - Lizardfolk
This reptilian humanoid has green scales, a short and toothy snout, and a thick alligator-like tail. Lizardfolk are proud and powerful reptilian predators that make their communal homes in scattered villages deep within swamps and marshes. Uninterested in colonization of the dry lands and content with the simple weapons and rituals that have served them well for millennia, lizardfolk are viewed by many other races as backwater savages, but within their isolated communities lizardfolk are actually a vibrant people filled with tradition and an oral history stretching back to before humans walked upright. Most lizardfolk stand 6 to 7 feet tall and weigh 200 to 250 pounds, their powerful muscles covered in scales of gray, green, or brown. Some breeds have short dorsal spikes or brightly colored frills, and all swim well by moving with flicks of their powerful 4-foot-long tails. While completely at home in the water, they breathe air and return to their clustered mound-dwellings to breed and sleep. Alignment: Lizardfolk tend toward neutral, exhibiting a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. As such they think of good as better than evil-after all, and would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Lizardfolk Racial Traits • +2 Constitution, –2 Intelligence: Lizardfolk are durable and hardy, but uncivilized. * Medium: Lizardfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Reptilian: Lizardfolk are humanoids with the reptilian subtype * Normal Speed: Lizardfolk have a base speed of 30 feet on land. They also have a swim speed of 15 feet, can move in water without making Swim checks, always treat Swim as a class skill, and gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. * Well-Balanced (Ex): Lizardfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. * Languages: Lizardfolk begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Lizardfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, and Orc. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The lizardfolk’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis) and Swim (Str). CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the lizardfolk racial class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A lizardfolk is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the morningstar and javelin. It is also proficient with shields (except tower shields), but not with any kind of armor. Ability Score Increases: As a lizardfolk gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Lizardfolk. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Bite (Ex): At 1st level, a lizardfolk gains a bite attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage plus the lizardfolk’s Strength modifier. Hold Breath (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a lizardfolk can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 4 times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level, a lizardfolk gains a +3 natural armor bonus to its AC. This bonus increases by +2 at 2nd level. Claws (Ex): At 2nd level, a lizardfolk gains 2 claw attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the lizardfolk’s Strength modifier.